City of Angelic Wings
by WalkingByMyself
Summary: A small girl with wings is found nearly dead by Magnus after her horrible realization that her parents are gone. Later, after she'd grown up, she comes back. Where does this story go? Will it be taken to School? Do our favorite shadow hunters discover something they shouldn't? Yes? No? Maybe so? I don't know.
1. Prologue: Little One

DestinyShadowThief: Hey! I know it's really soon to be writing a new story, but I couldn't stop myself. . . again. Anyway, this idea popped into my head: Maximum Ride and Mortal Instruments. Cool or creepy? Maybe both? I'm writing it anyway. I really like this idea and so I'm psyched about that I'm singing the theme sing to Psych. I'm still sad about the Maximum Ride ending, considering I've read the ending so many times now. This prologue is how their lives should've been. . . until the end of the prologue.

*Destiny and Disclaimer sigh*

DestinyShadowThief: Anyway, you better hit it Disclaimer. . . OMM I CANNOT WAIT FOR MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE TO COME OUT! I'M SO EXCITED!

Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything from Mortal Instruments or Maximum Ride.

Prologue: Little One

Jay:

"Then," Daddy said. His face was bright and happy. He was smiling at me. "Mommy and I swooped in and saved the world before BOOM!"

He lunged forward and tackled me onto my bed and we both laughed. I looked like my Daddy and also like my Mommy. I had his black hair and my Mommy's chocolatey eyes, but my style was my Daddy's (he was the one who took me shopping). I always wore black like him. We laughed as he tickled me all over and my eyes started watering and my sides hurt. "Before the world could end!"

Then Mommy walked in.

"Hey, you two," she said. "Having fun?"

I nodded and hugged my Mommy. She hugged me back and lifted me into the air and Daddy bounced up to his feet and walked over to Mommy and kissed her on the lips. . . right in front of me. Gross! I squealed while laughing and hid my face. When I uncovered my face they were laughing at me.

"What's so funny, Squirt?" Daddy asked. I squealed and he hoisted me into the air, threw me up, then caught me. He spun me and Mommy around and we all fell onto the bed.

I looked at Mommy from Daddy's lap. "We're going to be a family forever, right?"

Mommy hugged me. "Always."

I hugged them again and we ran outside.

"Ready?" Mommy asked. I nodded, I was more than ready. Daddy had been training me for hours each day and I'd been working as hard as I could. I took off my jacket and my black wings spread and my Mommy and Daddy did the same. We all smiled as the wind went through the feathers. It was heaven, and we weren't even off the ground yet.

Daddy knelt down in front of me. We had the same black wings, it was so cool. "You sure you're ready?"

I nodded and gripped Mommy's hand. "We'll be right here with you," she said. "Just don't let go."

I nodded again, Daddy took my other hand, and we took off into the air. I loved feeling the wind against my face and felt my wings become anxious to flap and carry me off into the sky, high. They flapped and I looked at Mommy and Daddy.

"We're right here," Mommy said. She loosened her grip a little. "We'll catch you if you fall."

They let go off me and I. . . didn't fall. I was flying on my own and doing the basic skills Daddy'd taught me. I was taking it slow because I was still new to the world of flying, but soon, very soon, I'd be flying as fast as my Mommy, Maximum Ride, and my Daddy, Fang.

"Mommy!" She looked down at me as I ran up to her and smiled.

"Hi Sweetie! How is Uncle Iggy?"

"He says he can see a little bit of blue now!" I was jumping up and down happily. I'd just been to see my Uncle Iggy, Aunt Ella, and my two cousins Iggy Jr. and Silena. We'd played tag outside, while flying, and then we'd played hide-and-go-seek, which didn't go too well.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Daddy walking in. "I heard she was home! Where's my hug?"

"Daddy!" I ran to him, jumped up, flung my arms around him in a hug. He laughed and we spun around and I laughed as well.

"How's everyone doing?" he asked, he lifted me onto his shoulders.

"Uncle Iggy says he can see a little bit of blue," I replied.

"Uncle Gazzy?"

"He did something with the things above his eyes at the lady who gave us McDonalds."

Daddy and Mommy laughed.

"He still isn't married?" she asked.

"Sounds like it," he replied. Daddy looked up at me. "Wanna see a trick some hawks taught us?"

My face lit up and I clapped wildly as he set me down.

"Race you outside?" he challenged. I nodded vigorously and we all ran off with Mommy pulling ahead of us. Now that I look back, she let me win because she slowed down and I raced ahead beating outside.

"I win!" I shouted happily.

Daddy laughed and swung me around. "That you did."

We all took off our jackets and took off into the air. We were gonna be a family forever and ever. Even if we were just a little different from most people.

It was my sixth birthday, the worst day of my life, it was horrible and terrifies me to this day. I haunts me and I wish it would just go away; for the life of me, why won't it go away?

Iggy Jr., Silena, Ariel, Crystal, Aunt Nudge, Aunt Angel, Uncle Iggy, Aunt Ella, and Uncle Gazzy were here for my birthday and I was opening my presents. It's funny (not), but everything seemed so peaceful that day, almost like nothing could've gone wrong.

"Open mine! Open mine!" Iggy Jr. shouted.

I attacked the paper contained my gift and ripped it open. The adults were laughing at something from their past while us "kids" were opening presents, laughing, and eating all the cake. Too bad. Inside was a sketchpad, colored pencils, markers, crayons, sketching pencils, and charcoal. I squealed with happiness and hugged Silena and Iggy Jr.

"Now mine!" Ariel shouted. Her mother, Aunt Angel, smiled at us.

I opened it to find a new dress and black pants. The dress had bluejays, from which I was named, on the sleeves and along the edge of the dress. I squealed in happiness and danced with Ariel who was doing the same.

"Go try it on, Sweetie," Mommy said coming up behind me.

I clapped my hands and rushed upstairs and into my room. I got out of my old clothes and into the new ones. They fit perfectly. I rushed to my mirror and twirled in front of it to see how I looked. I would totally impress Dylan from down the street. I like him, because he shared his crayons with me at school. I clapped my hands again, happily bouncing up and down.

The there was the crash. The crash that changed my life forever. There was yelling, screaming, crying, crashes, bangs, and an explosion which rocked the whole house. I froze, not knowing what to do. I started crying, but then stopped. It was just one of Uncle Gazzy's pranks, right? It had be. They couldn't have found us! Mommy stopped them! She did! She told me so! Daddy did too! They never lied to me!

I finally ran downstairs. When I reached the living-room, where the party'd been, I screamed. Blood was everywhere, all our pictures were gone, and worse, Mommy and Daddy were gone along with everyone else. There was a note on the table.

"_You could've saved Mommy and Daddy, if only you'd been quicker. Oh, don't worry, we'll keep them alive, but only just. We still need you, Kiddo, and sooner or later you'll come to us._

_Mommy and Daddy will be waiting,_

_School"_

I choked on my breaths as I read that evil note that scarred my life. I clenched the paper in my hand and ran out, into the streets. "MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I looked around. All our neighbors were staring at my wings, which weren't hidden at all. I looked around another time. I screamed and started crying so hard my lungs hurt, it was all too much. It wasn't fair, why couldn't this've happened to somebody else and not me? Because I'm a freak.

I saw a van drive away. "MOMMY!" I screamed again.

I took off running down the street. "DADDY! DADDY!"

Magnus:

I was driving and I was hating every second of it. I missed Chairman Meow, but he was sick. Lazy cat. I saw a little girl running ahead of me and I honked my horn to give her a warning. She was screaming something, but her voice was too shaky from crying, and I couldn't understand it. I was so focused on trying to make out what she was saying that I didn't stop. My car hit her and she fell. I finally made out what she was screaming. Mommy.

I stopped my car and raced back to her body. She had wings. Long, black, bleeding wings came out of her back and rested limply over her small body. I knelt down by her body. She was unconscious but was still murmuring names as well as "Mommy" and "Daddy". Her face was streaked with tears and she was whimpering. I gently lifted her body and started carrying her to my car. Suddenly she started kicking and screaming something about a school. I called Madeleine Bellefleur to let her know I was coming, what happened, and what the girl had, then I drove to the hospital as quick as possible.

I arrived and found that Madeleine had it all sorted out. The small girl, who I was carrying, had a warlock doctor, which was to be me, and a bunch of warlock nurses. I put her on the bed and everyone filed out to stand watch while I used my wonderfully, sparkly powers to start healing the girl. She screamed at first when I put my glowing hand on her forehead. She thrashed violently but then went still, too still. I checked her heart monitor, and it had gone into a straight line. I sighed and felt the tears well up. I'd killed a little girl, how would I live with myself? Would I ever feel the same?

Beep, Beep.

I looked up. The monitor was working agin.

"What the. . .?" I looked at the girl. "What are you, Little One?"

I stood in the hallway of the hospital pinching the bridge of my nose and rubbing the tired away from my eyes. The girl was awake, Thank the Heavens! I was so relieved. We had a blindfold over her eyes so she could just feel around a bit and, well, get used to being alive. I walked inside.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She reached out blindly and moved the hand around searching for them. I sat down on the bed.

"Daddy!" She flung her arms around me, smiling. I sighed and she pulled away.

"You're not my Daddy."

I took off her blindfold. "No, I'm not. My name is Magnus Bane."

She looked around horrified. Her lip quivered. "I've never been in a hospital before."

"Never?"

"Not even when I was born."

I frowned. "Why do you have wings?"

Now she looked directly at me. She had black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes that were welled up with tears. She wore black pants, a navy blue dress with bluejays decorating the dress, and black dress shoes.

"Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. Her eyes looked as if they feared the answer.

"I don't know, but I, Magnus Bane, will help you find them, alright?" I pulled her into a hug.

She started crying into my shoulder. "I want my Mommy! I want my Daddy! I hate School!"

I knew little kids hated school, but blaming it for taking away their parents seemed like too much.

"It's not the school's fault," I reasoned.

She whimpered and I drew away. She was looking down at her hand. There was a crumpled up piece of paper there. Then she started screaming again. "YES IT IS! IT'S THEIR FAULT! THEY TOOK MY MOMMY AND DADDY! THEY'RE BACK!"

She was trashing and trying to get back. Some warlock nurses came in and helped me put her to sleep, but she was still crying.

I had a good night's rest. Finally. Things still didn't make sense with the girl, though. The wings, they bothered me. She had 98% human DNA, but there was this 2% I couldn't recognize. She became calmer each day, but was still having problems with controlling herself when screaming. She would trash and kick violently at me or anyone else nearby.

I gelled my hair with my AWESOMELY sparkly gel and headed back to the hospital. I got there. No warlock nurses in sight. I shrugged. Probably will be here soon, I thought. I went to Little One's room. She wasn't there. This was bad. She'd made good progress, but she was still too weak to be about. The window was open and a faint breeze tried to lift a paper that was on the bed.

I snatched the paper as it went airborne and opened it.

"Dear Mr. Sparkly Magnus Bane,

Thank you for taking care of me. No matter how I acted, I was happy that someone cared for me. I'm going to get my Mommy and Daddy back from The School. I have to stop them and the only way I can is to get my Mommy back. She'll know what to do. Next time we meet, will you show me how to do that sparkly thing you did with your hand?

Yours truly,

Bluejay Ride."

DestinyShadowThief: I'm working on Miserably Vampy next, don't worry. Wait. You're wondering what happens next? As the famous woman River Song once said, and I quote, "Spoilers!" I love that gal. Yes, I am on a Doctor Who rage.

Review!

Watch Doctor Who!

Save the world!

Have a great Christmas!

And no. No spoilers ;)


	2. Chapter I: 8 Years later

DestinyShadowThief: Oh how I missed this story! I really enjoy writing this one it's actually very fun. I like it. Anyway, back to the reason. . . which there is none so, yeah, I'm no longer sick! Yay! SCHOOL IS OUT! Oh, and just for the record, Ryzxn, I'm not a daughter of Ares. . . I'm totally a daughter of Hades. I TOOK A TEST! I am bursting with ideas for this story right now so. . . HIT IT! OH WONDROUS DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: DestinyShadowThief doesn't own anything from Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 1: 8 Years Later. . .

Bluejay, or Jay, Ride fell. She didn't like falling; flying was so much better than falling. There was only one thing to do. . . kick the stupid Eraser.

Her foot connected with its mouth and the jaw disconnected itself from the top half of the mouth. It hung about loosely. The building around her were hazy, but, then again, she was falling pretty fast. She could see the building underneath her. She had to turn things around. She kicked the huge Eraser in the face and it howled in pain, but it gave her time. She switched them, the Eraser and herself. She was now on top and punching like mad. Each punch hurt her already bloody knuckles, but there was a sense of triumph buried deep in her gut.

They hit the building below them. Jay leaped to her feet, kicked the Eraser again, and moved away before it could reach her. It growled and slashed the air where her face used to be. She hit its hand away and punched him in the gut, then the chin. She felt the building shake a little, but then fell and she crashed through the ceiling of the building. Not fun.

Magnus Bane and Jace Lightwood glared at each other from across the table. The glittery warlock tapped the table anxiously and waited for Jace to move.

Jace smirked and moved his rook. "Check and mate, my glittery friend."

Magnus sighed and fell back onto his couch groaning. "I thought I had you!"

Jace laughed. "There is a reason I am amazing."

"And a reason why Clary loves you even though you're so full of yourself," Magnus mumbled.

"Don't get your glittery locks in a twist just because I beat you," the golden headed boy said still smirking.

Magnus snorted. "In the case of your blindness, I can say that I haven't put glitter in my hair yet."

Jace shrugged. "But you're still wearing a glittery outfit."

"Guilty as charged."

The building shook, there was a crash, and two someones fell through the ceiling. Magnus stared, gape mouthed, up at his ceiling. "I just redecorated."

The first of the someones to get up was a small girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore tattered jeans, a black shirt, and heavy black shoes. She also had huge black wings sprouting from her back.

The other someone was just plain ugly to Jace's eyes. He had a morphed face with fangs and had sharp claws that were covered in blood, probably the girl's blood. He wore jeans, a black shirt, and grey shoes.

The girl grinned at the morph-faced-boy and kicked him in the face. Jace watched as the boy slashed at her, but the girl sidestepped and punched him in the face.

"We don't have any more popcorn, do we?" Jace asked Magnus.

"Help her," the warlock replied. "Then we'll have popcorn, and call Alexander, won't you?"

"You said you'd do that."

"Yeah! But then people crashed through my ceiling and are fighting in my living-room!"

Jace sighed. "Fine, I'll help her, but you're calling Alec."

He stood up and drew a small knife from his belt and walked forward. The girl saw him and ran to him with the boy at her heel, snarling like a dog. _Can she see me?_ he thought. _No, no, no, and no she couldn't. Not possible, she's a mundie. . . or looks like one anyway._

"Hey! Can I borrow the knife?" she asked. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Not fast enough!"

She snatched knife and spun around with it. The boy ran straight into the nicely sharpened blade and fell. The girl sighed and kicked the body.

"I hope it's dead," she said. She looked up at Jace. "Hi!"

Jace tried not to looked surprised or stare at the girl's black wings. "Y-You've got wings."

She nodded. "Yep, born an' raised with em'."

Magnus came up behind Jace and looked at the girl who now sat on the couch and put her feet on the table. "Bluejay?"

She frowned at him.

"Bluejay Ride?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Who wants to know?"

"The Doctor!" Magnus said. "But, uh, really, we haven't seen each other in what? Eight years?"

"Not ringing any bells," she replied. She tapped her head. "I am in a need for details."

Magnus sighed. "I ran over you with my car?"

She looked thoughtful. "When I was six or so, right?"

The warlock nodded. "I was the "doctor" at the hospital that took care of you for a bit."

She smiled and laughed. "Oh yeah! Magnus Bane, right?"

Jace snorted. "You ran over a kid? Oh, Alec will be pleased to hear that."

Magnus elbowed him and smiled at the girl. "Well, Bluejay, you've grown."

"And you haven't," she observed. "And call me Jay, that's what my friends call me-that is, they would if I had any."

There was the sound of a key rattling and Alec entered the apartment with a boy about Jay's age, maybe a year older.

"Hey Jace! Magnus! This is Jason. . . and who is that?" He looked at Jay who'd started nibbling on a piece of cheese. She waved and took a whole bite of the cheese.

"This is Jay," Jace said. "Magnus ran over her with a car when she was six."

Alec opened his mouth to say something but then just looked at Magnus. "True or Jace yanking my chain?"

"True?"

Jay smiled at Alec. "I've already forgiven, especially after he did this crazily cool, sparkly, glowing trick with his hand."

Jace and Alec looked at each other, each linked one of their arms through one of Magnus's, and dragged him into another room.

"I probably would've walked," the warlock pointed out. He stood up straight and brushed himself down quickly before returning his gaze to the annoyed looking shadowhunters.

They both took turns speaking, Jace first then Alec.

"Crazily?"

"Cool?"

"Sparkly?"

"Trick?"

"You performed a spell-thingy-mabob in front of a mundie. . . thing?" Jace asked. He was tapping his foot. "You're lucky I beat you at a simple game of chess. That girl, though, would probably eat you alive for all you know!"

"Would it help if I added that the girl was dying?" Magnus asked.

"No!" both shadowhunters exclaimed in unison. Alec turned to his parabati. "You beat him at chess too?"

"Yep, twice." Jace held up two fingers to emphasize.

Jay almost couldn't take her eyes off the boy Jason who'd come in with Alec. He had golden hair like Jace, but had almost midnight blue eyes and light skin like herself. He wore jeans, a white shirt with METALLICA labeled across the front, a black jacket, and black shoes. She didn't like that he kept his hair all in his face, it covered his eyes. She wanted to reach out and push the hair back.

Every time she was looking at him, he'd look at her, and she'd turn her head away and hide her face a little.

"Hi," he said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I'm Jason."

"Jay."

"Where do you think they all went?"

"Don't know, but that's your problem, I'm leaving."

Jay got up and headed for the door. She was about to open it when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and two boxes of pizza fell into her hands, but. . . no one was there.

"I've never been known to say no to free pizza," she mumbled.

She walked back into the living-room. Jason looked up and frowned at the piece of pizza hanging from her mouth.

"That isn't yours," he said.

Jay took the piece away from her mouth. "I'm sorry if you're bothered by the fact that I'm hungry, a guest in this house, haven't eaten in days, need more calories than you, and, oh yeah, I just was in a fight for my life!"

Jason held up his hands in a surrendering motion. "Sorry, didn't know, you haven't exactly talked much to me."

Jay shrugged and put the slice back into her mouth.

_Doorbell sound_

"Why would you even run over a kid in the first place?" Alec shouted.

"It was an accident!" Magnus exclaimed.

Jace smiled. "Hey! Guys? Pizza's here!"

They all made beeline for the living-room and Jace pulled ahead easily. They made it to the living-room with Jace still ahead and Magnus and Alec right behind him. Jace stopped, yelled, and Magnus and Alec ran straight into him. They fell.

"Why'd you do that for?" Magnus asked.

"Why'd you run into me?" Jace asked.

"Well, you were standing right there. . ."

Jace glared. "I stopped because _your_ "used-to-be-patient" has already eaten one box of the pizza!"

Jay smiled at them and took another slice from the other box.

"NO MORE PIZZA FOR YOU!" Magnus boomed.

Jay reluctantly put the piece down and all the boys, except for Alec and including Jason, tackled each other for the box.

Alec strolled up to the box and took a piece. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what're you doing here?"

Jay snorted. "Sorry if my crashing through the ceiling bothered you, but I was being attacked and I ended up here. I didn't even know Mr. Bane was here."

Alec nodded. "I doubt anyone has asked you this so I will, what are you?"

Jace strolled up and took a piece. "You cheated," he said to Alec.

Alec shrugged.

Jay sighed. "I'm 96% human and 4% avian. I'm an avian-hybrid."

Jace and Alec looked at each other and Magnus decided to walk away from the thumb wrestling with Jason for a slice of pizza.

"At first, I thought I was only 2% avian, but then due to my being captured, I found out that I'm 4%," Jay continued.

"Wouldn't your parents know about this?" Jace asked.

"They're 2%, but it doubles in the children they have or would have. It's the same with my cousins," Jay replied. "It's the same with them, the 2% doubling, but Iggy Jr. is only 2% because his mom is a pure human, or a regular."

Magnus snapped his fingers. "That's why we couldn't figure out a little something in your blood and genes."

More pizza appeared. "Dang it," Magnus mumbled.

Jay stared at the box that had suddenly appeared then looked up at the shadowhunters. "Okay, my turn. . . WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?! Carrying knives and stuff?"

Alec, Jason, and Jace looked at their weapons along their belts.

"What are you? Too lazy to fight with your bare fists?"

Jace smirked. "Yes and no. We like to use swords."

"Whatever you are, you're just plain lazy bums."

Alec shrugged. "We're called shadowhunters. Since you've seen Magnus work a spell or whatever, I think we can tell you," he added seeing Jace's look of surprise.

"Shadowhunters? What are you? The hunters of shadows? Or is this just a really weird Dungeons&Dragons group?" Jay asked.

Jason got up and took a slice of pizza himself. "Shadowhunter, that's us, are half-angel and half-human."

"No, we don't hunt shadows," Jace said. "We hunt demons."

Jay got up and paced a little. "Demons?"

They all nodded.

"Hungry beasts from Hell? Gnashing teeth and all that jazz?"

Magnus nodded. "All that jazz, but I'm not a shadowhunter. I'm _The_, make sure to get the _The_ in there, I'm The High Warlock Of Brooklyn."

Jay nodded. "You're not pulling my wings are you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Great! More things to worry about besides mad scientists and Erasers!"

"Erasers?" Magnus asked. "They, like, part human too?"

Jay nodded. "They're a wolf-hybrid."

Jace nodded. "And let me guess, they're after you?"

Jay nodded. She was growing to like them all more and more.

Jace's phone rang. He seemed surprised at first, but then answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Clary! Yes, I'm fine, well at Magnus's anyway. I'll ask him-" he looked at Magnus-"can Clary come over?"

Magnus nodded.

"He said yes," Jace said into his phone. "Okay, see you in a bit, don't bring Izzy or Rat-boy. Okay, bye."

Magnus smiled at Jay. "Did you ever find your parents?"

She shook her head. . . and that's when something big, snarling, armed, and dangerous crashed through Magnus's front door and ran straight at Jay.

DestinyShadowThief: YES! I am done! No. . . I'm not. I still has other chapters to write, do not fret. I will continue and instead of pizza for the next chapter. . . it'll be doughnuts. Great, now I want doughnuts. I don't know exactly when I'll be able to update next, but i'll try to make it as soon as possible. Merry Christmas(since it's Christmas Day)!


	3. Chapter II: Darn That Tricks

**Hello, City of Angelic Wing's reviewers and followers! I am back! Hoorah and hooray! Okay, slim victory that I'm back. I hope you missed me. . . I missed you people. Anyway . . . yeah. . . my school is rather annoying at times. . . **

**I owns nothing from Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments.**

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 2: Darn The Tricks_

Jay turned to see. . . another Eraser. "I thought I killed all of you!"

She grabbed the knife she'd taken from Jace and flung it at the Eraser. It bounced off harmlessly.

"DANGIT! IT'S A FREAKING FLYBOY!" she yelled.

All the boys leaped into action. Jace pounced onto the Flyboy, like a cat, and grabbed the shirt it was wearing. He punched it. "Ow," he said.

"It's made of metal!" Jay shouted. "The weak point of behind the neck!"

Jace was punched in the gut as he drew another knife from his person. He twirled it and stabbed it just as Alec sliced off its head. The head rolled off and everyone could see the wires at the bottom of the head where it would attach itself to the neck.

"I would say gross, but. . ." Magnus bit his lip. "I don't think that works since it's an Electrical Appliance of Evil."

"I don't understand you, Captain Sparkly Dude," Jay said. She kicked the head out the door. "AND STAY OUT!" she yelled out the door.

She slammed the door and walked back to all the men. "Hopefully, there's no more of them."

Jay rolled her shoulder as she watched all the boys be bored and thumb wrestle for the last piece of pizza. "So low, so, so low," she muttered, as she picked up the slice.

"Hey!" Magnus said.

"We were thumb wrestling for that," Jason whined, _like the baby that he is_, Jay thought.

She returned from her thinking and bit the pizza. "Why? I'm eating it."

Jace stood up as the front door opened. "Clary?"

Clary's small head peeked around the corner and smiled at him. "Hey guys! How's tricks?"

"Who's tricks?" Jason asked.

"Magnus's pet bunny," Clary replied, sarcastically. "What I was really asking is how is everyone?"

"I have a bunny?" Magnus asked, in wonder.

"I'm good," Alec said.

"There's none good but God," Jay said.

"I always wanted a pet bunny."

"Who're you?" Isabelle asked, peeking her head around the door frame too and looking at the strange, little girl.

"Long story," Alec said,

"I'm awesome, as always," Jace said.

Magnus paced around. "I have a pet bunny?"

"I don't know who you are, but I'm good," Jason said. "I'm Jason."

"There's none good but God," Jay mumbled again.

"Now all I have to do do is try to find the bunny," Magnus said.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BUNNY!" Clary shouted.

"I don't?" Magnus asked, he sounded a little depressed at the piece of information.

"I was being sarcastic!" Clary said. "Plus, Chairman Meow would've killed him by now!"

Jay snickered and everyone else looked confused.

"You have to work on your sarcastic voice, Clary, honey," Jace said.

_~X~X~X~_

_Flashback Moment Thingy_

_Max kept a firm hold on her daughter as they carried throughout Bay Area Mall. Jay was only two and already stubborn. Just like me and her father, Max thought. They walked past a few stores that were covered in pink. She, her daughter, and Fang cringed away from the stores._

_Nudge dragged them in anyway. Jay started crying and kicking to get away from the pink baby clothes that Angel, Nudge, and Ella were trying to get her into._

_Nudge shook her head. "Just like Fang on Halloween."_

_Max smiled. "That's my girl," she said, picking up her daughter who was crawling away from Ella._

_Fang smiled slightly at his little girl and brushed what little black hair she had around so it was more neatish. "She needs new clothes, where do we take her?" he asked._

"_You're the father," Iggy said._

"_Yes, but we all know I loathe shopping and so does Max."_

"_We don't know where any good shops are," Max added._

_They walked through the mall. Jay was smiling at her dad who was slowly learning to smile back. She reached out slowly to her dad, her small fingers stretching out to him. He took her small hand and she giggled. "Daeda."_

_Fang's eyes widened and he took his daughter from his wife. Max looked at him in surprise. While the dark-haired husband shrugged. "She said "Daeda"."_

_They all finally walked past a store that Max and Fang knew well. Hot Topic. Jay also looked like she wanted to go in._

"_I don't know," Gazzy said._

"_She shouldn't end up all emo like Fang," Angel added._

"_I am not emo!" Fang exclaimed._

_Iggy shrugged. "I am on neutral ground here. I don't care what she wears as long as she does wear something and I can teach her how to really cook."_

"_We told you, Iggy, you can teach her," Max said. "But we are, at the very least, going in there and getting Fang a new shirt."_

_She carried Jay in and Fang came in after them. Jay sat down on the floor while her parents talked about what heavy metal shirt to get. The little girl crawled over to a rack of shirts she grabbed one and pulled one down. It was a black shirt with silver wings on the back. "Daeda!" she squeaked._

_Fang walked over and picked her up. "Where did you get this?" he asked. He looked at the rack and picked up a smaller size, the extra small one. It still didn't look like it would fit her at all. "I think this'll work better," he continued, putting the bigger one back and handing her the smaller one._

_He carried Jay and the shirt over to Max. "Hey, you," Max said to her daughter._

"_Mam!" Jay smiled widely at her mother._

"_She wants this shirt," Fang said, handing Max the shirt. "I know it's really big, but she can use it as pjs or something."_

_Max nodded and they paid for the shirt then walked out to see the others. Ella and Nudge groaned when they saw the shirt that Jay had picked out. "She's got Fang's fashion sense," Angel said._

"_I think she's gonna look cute in it," Gazzy said._

_Jay reached out towards her uncle. "Wiggy! Gaddy!"_

"_Excuse me," Iggy said, holding the spot where his heart would be, choking up. He walked off, but when he turned to corner, everyone could hear his fangirly yells. Lots of people stopped and stared at the yelling corner. How he found the corner was a mystery to everyone, but they were too busy pretending to not know the person in the corner._

_Finally, Iggy came back. "I think we need to teacher how to be a chef immediately!"_

"_Or she wants us to teach her how to blow things up," Gazzy said._

"_Yes!" The two uncles did a high five._

"_Bow!" the little girl said._

"_She likes to play princess and the peasants, you two are the peasants," Fang said, smugly._

"_You might wanna bow now," Max agreed._

_Jay giggled innocently._

_End of Flashback Moment Thingy_

Max's eyes opened groggily. She groaned and sat up, it was now her, what, fifteenth to sixteenth year of being trapped in the school?

"I swear," Max said, softly clutching her locket that held a picture of her, Fang, and Jay. "I will find you, Jay. Mommy's definitely coming home." Her voice was harsh, full of meaning.

The door across the dimly lit science lab opened and in waltzed Jeb. She glowered at him before opening the locket and smiling.

_No matter who or what stands in my way. . ._

_~X~X~X~_

**This is all you get for now! Will Magnus get his bunny? Will Clary learn to be slightly more sarcastic? I don't know because I'm really low on muse, so. . . yeah. **

**Short chapter I know! It's like me. . . short! Shortness for da win!**

**Good-bye. . . for now!**

**I will remember to sneeze when I eat candy canes. . .**


	4. Chapter III: Out To Die Instead Of

**So I decided to write more for this story before I went back to The Raven-Haired Boy's War. I am actually writing both of them at the same time, but who cares? I have just come to the realization of what someone told me a bit ago.**

**My memory is definitely a gift and a curse. . . mostly a gift. . . and mostly a curse. . .**

**I don't own anything from Mortal Instruments or Maximum Ride!**

_~X~X~X~_

_Chapter 3: Out To Die Instead Of Out To Lunch_

"But I hate shopping!" Jay complained to Magnus, as he dragged her through the mall.

"Nonsense!" Magnus proclaimed. "Everyone loves shopping!"

"Not Me!"

"I don't particularly like shopping either," Jace said.

Isabelle glared at Jace and dragged Clary into another dress store. Jay squirmed with all her might to fight Magnus's unbeatable grip. "Dude! What are you? An anaconda? Let go!"

Alec and Jace shrugged at what was before them. "I don't know who to side with," Alec said, wearily. "My boyfriend or the kid I feel sorry for."

"Go with the kid," Jace said, "she seems to have your sense of style in clothing."

"Meanwhile, you're a panda."

"What?" Jace was caught completely off guard by this. It was the first time, in the world, that Alec had called anyone a panda. "I am not a panda!"

"You always wear black and white, or the colors individually. Therefore, you're a panda."

"I have golden hair!"

"Okay, then, you're an albino panda."

Jace huffed and followed Clary and Isabelle. "I'm gonna go watch my girlfriend be a model for me if you're gonna be that rude!"

"Fine by me," Magnus said, coming up to Alec, still dragging Jay. "We don't need Goldie Locks bringing us down."

"Captain Sparkly! Lemme go!" Jay exclaimed. "I heard about the whole glamour deal! How do you think it'll look when people see me struggling with the freakin' air! Let go!"

"Not until we get you some new clothes!" Magnus replied.

"NO!"

"We can take her to Hot Topic," Alec suggested. "I bet she'll find something she likes there."

"Doom and gloom kid is right!" Jay said. "I like Hot Topic! I'll go there, but nowhere else!"

Magnus grumbled a "fine" and they headed off towards the store. Jay stayed by Alec to avoid to evil grip of the Captain Sparkly Anaconda. "So why did we really come here?" she asked.

"We're meeting Clary's parents to see what we can do about your situation," Alec replied.

"I told you already!" Jay grumbled. "The erasers and flyboys are always gonna be coming for me! No matter what you shadowflingers do."

"Shadow_hunters_," Alec corrected.

"Whatever."

Magnus sighed when they stopped in front of the store. "I don't like this place it's so. . . so. . . what's the word I'm looking for here?"

Jay shrugged. "Gothic?"

Alec looked thoughtful. "Dark?"

Magnus shook his head. "No. . . something else. . ."

"Black?"

"Homocidal-like-place?"

"Emo?"

"Depressing?"

"Heavy metal?"

"Metal-like music in general?"

"Suicidal-like-place?"

Magnus shook his head again, but, then, a few seconds later, he snapped his fingers. "Gloomy!"

Jay and Alec hung their heads, slightly. "What is with that guy?" Jay mumbled.

"You got me," Alec said.

"You're his boyfriend, you should know."

"Well, I don't, I'm still trying to get over the fact that he was around when the Dead Sea was just a lake feeling a little poorly."

Jay walked into the store and immediately jumped into the aisles of black clothing. "I'm feeling a little Metallica-y." She picked out a few shirts, some black jeans, some silver chains that she claimed would be good as a weapon, and a pair of army boots, she didn't say what they'd be good for.

"All done!" she said.

"Who's paying for all this?" Alec asked.

"Magnus!"

Magnus looked repulsed by the clothes. "I'm paying for clothes not trash!"

Jay gave him. . . the Bambi eyes, she'd learned how to do them from the master of Bambi eyes, Angel.

Magnus stared at her for a minute before covering his own eyes. "I will not give in, I will not give in, I will not give in!"

"Please, Magnus, please?" she said, jumping up and down beside him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Her voice rose. "Please?"

So did his. "No!"

"PLEASE?!"

"Okay, okay, fine, just quit your yelling it is painfully annoying!"

"Okie-Dokie," Jay replied, cheerfully.

Magnus snapped his fingers and pulled some money out of his pocket. "Kids," he mumbled.

Alec looked at his boyfriend, giving him what he and Magnus considered a smile, even for Alec. Magnus smiled back and paid for the clothes.

"Let's go meet the others," Alec said.

They headed off towards the food court. Magnus actually made a beeline for several other stores, but, in those instances, Alec and Jay had to be the anacondas. Several people gave Jay weird looks when she passed by talking to, what appeared to be, air.

"So," Jay said. "If the law is passed, will you two get married."

Alec turned red and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess so. . ."

Magnus laughed. "Unless something stupid happens like Sebastian comes back from the dead, Alec talks to one of my old girlfriends or boyfriends, and I become too suspicious and dump him!" He laughed again. "That'll never happen, though. So, yeah, I guess we will get married."

"Yay! You guys make an adorable couple!"

Magnus smiled. "Thank you."

They reached the food court and Jay dragged them to Cinnabon. "I need food," she stated.

Magnus snapped his fingers and pulled out more money from his pocket. "Go ahead, place your order," he said, counting the money.

Jay walked up to the lady at the register. "I would like four large, regular, cinnabons, a dozen of the cinnamon sticks, a chocolate milk. You know what? Add four more of the large, regular, cinnabons. Oh! And twelve of the miniature cinnabons, another chocolate milk, I'll need a lot to wash this stuff down, and additional icing on the side for all the food."

Magnus continued to stare at the money he was counting. Alec waved a hand in front of his boyfriend's face. "Magnus? Oi, Magnus, it isn't even your money. You can just zap up some more money."

They paid and Jay carried her food to the table.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Magnus asked.

Jay nodded. "Of course I am, you really thought I was gonna share my snack with you guys?"

"'Snack'?" Alec asked.

"Well, duh!" the kid replied. "You should see me at McDonalds."

"I don't want to!" Magnus said.

"For Angel's sake, Magnus, it wasn't your money!" Alec exclaimed.

"But it could've been put to good use!" Magnus said. "I could've bought me an awesome new scarf! What do you think? Red, pink, or white?"

"I like blue on you better," his boyfriend replied, indifferent.

Magnus was suddenly happy. "Thank you, Alexander!"

When they turned back to Jay the food was gone.

"Where did the food go?" Alec asked.

"My stomach," the bird kid replied, "where else?"

The couple stared at her, completely bewildered.

"I need lots of food," Jay said, simply. "And I'm still hungry, can we go to McDonalds?"

"NO!"

Jace, Clary, and Isabelle walked up to them. Clary was carrying dozens of bags while Jace and Izzy walked ahead of her, proudly.

"That was fun," Isabelle said, lightly. "Wasn't it fun, Clary?"

"If you call being a pack-mule fun, then, yes, it was so much fun." Clary's green eyes were fixed into a deadly glare, directed at Isabelle. "Jace, can you please help me carry these things?"

"Consider it the muscle-building-part of your training," the golden-haired shadowhunter replied, grinning.

"I don't know why I put up with you," the red-head grumbled, as she set the bags down and sat next to Magnus and not Jace.

"Probably because you're madly in love with me," Jace replied. "Although, I don't think anyone can blame you there. The world loves me."

"Uh-oh," Jay said. "Here comes Jace's big ego. Clear the room everybody! We got a big ego right here!"

Everyone laughed but Jace who glared at the bird kid. She shrugged and took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Have you guys eaten already?" Clary asked.

Jay threw the bag labeled "Cinnabon" over her head and struck a natural pose. "No, why do you ask?"

Isabelle looked at Clary. "We're hungry, so should we go to that McDonalds over there?"

"Yes," Jay agreed.

"NO!" Alec and Magnus objected. "You don't want to do that!"

"Why not?" Jace asked, getting up again from his seat.

"We'll just get a snack," Clary said.

"Yeah, just a snack," Jay agreed, winking at Magnus and Alec.

_~X~X~X~_

The four, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Jay, came back with a truck load of food. Jace was staring at his wallet, a look of disbelief covering his face. He turned the wallet upside down. Nothing fell out. "All gone," he mumbled. "I had a hundred dollars in here and now it's gone!"

"We hit Cinnabon," Jay said.

"We warned you," Magnus and Alec said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah," Jace grumbled.

Clary smiled at Jay. "You sure do eat a lot," she said.

"I need the calories to keep me going," Jay replied. "It takes more than a regular human's need of calories to do me any good. I need way more."

"We noticed," Jace, Alec, and Magnus said together.

_~X~X~X~_

After the meeting with Jocelyn and Luke, which helped nothing, everyone decided it was time to head on back to Magnus's to help him prepare for a party he was hosting.

Jay sat in the backseat of Magnus's car. She still didn't understand how they'd all fit, even with a little snapping help from Magnus. Everyone had fit perfectly. She rolled down the window and looked out.

A black jeep was right behind them. Erasers. A tingle went up the bird kid's back and she turned back to the front shouting, "Faster! Faster! You Fools! You Fools!"

"WHAT?!" Magnus slammed his foot down on the breaks and the black jeep spun around until it was in front of them.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO FASTER!" Jay yelled. "NOW MOVE IT!"

The jeep's doors opened and the erasers swarmed out and moved for Jay.

"You've got to be kidding me," the kid groaned. She jumped out of the car, spreading her black wings.

"Think there was something you were supposed to tell me, Sweetie?" Clary asked, glaring at Jace.

"No, why?" Jace replied.

"Jay Just Grew Freaking Wings!" Isabelle exploded, angrily.

Jace looked at his parabati. "Alec?"

Alec looked at his boyfriend. "Magnus?"

Magnus looked in the backseat. "Jace?"

"Alec?"

They watched Jay fly into the sky at a peculiar burst of speed that seemed like she was going at 200miles per hour. Jace and Clary stepped out of the car and watched as Jay dive-bombed the growing group of model-like adults.

_These are the erasers?_ Clary thought.

Then they morphed and Clary finally understood why Jay was on the run from these people.

The monsters turned half wolf and half human. Jay landed smack-dab in the middle of the swarming group. Jace ran into the mass with Alec racing behind him.

Clary and Isabelle jumped into action as well. Jace swung a seraph blade and Alec used a bow. Clary made herself useful by helping Jace with her own seraph blade and Isabelle crashed around with her whip.

Jay was the eraser's target though, they paid no mind to the shadowhunters, but kept their eyes on their target. Jay was punching and kicking madly.

She grabbed one of Jace's knives and plunged it into the heart of the eraser she'd been fighting. It was more erasers than she'd ever taken on before, and she was glad to have backup, but she needed to get one eraser alive. Just one, the rest were dispensable.

She grabbed one and flew through the mass until she made it back to the car. She opened the trunk and threw the eraser inside. It growled and launched itself at her, but she closed the trunk before it could get to her.

"EVERYONE!" she yelled. "MAGNUS'S CAR NOW! MOVE! MOVE!"

Jace, who usually didn't take orders but gave them, was one of the first to oblige. Clary was right behind him, dragging a stubborn Alec Lightwood through the crowds. Isabelle was fast to follow.

"Slide over," she told Magnus.

"It's my car, what're yo-" Magnus was pushed from the driver's seat and Jay took the wheel.

She smirked. "Told ya to slide over."

She stamped her foot on the accelerator and the car sped towards the erasers. She rolled down the windows. "Give my regards to the School!" She ran straight over the erasers, leaving only a few around.

Those erasers ran back to their black jeep and drove off.

Magnus looked in the backseat to make sure everyone was fine. Apparently, they didn't know how a bird kid drove, they were in daze. Probably seeing little birds floating around each other's heads.

"Now," Jay said. "I have some questioning to do, where's a good place where I can torture someone without causing a bother?"

"The-The Inspirute. . ." Alec said, before hitting his head against the window, closing his eyes.

Magnus chuckled. "He means 'The Institute'."

The bird kid smiled. "Directions, please. And that's and order, Captain Sparkly."

_~X~X~X~_

Fang looked up and saw three erasers talking to the scientists in charge. He held Max's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"She what?" the scientist asked. He pressed the intercom button. "Send Jeb in."

A few minutes later Jeb Batchelder walked in. "What?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "I was working on the blind one's eyes."

"His name is Iggy," Max said.

"Like we're gonna care," Jeb snapped, then he turned back to the scientist. "This had better be good."

"The child seems to have the same special ability as her mother. She was going 250 miles per hour."

"Interesting." Jeb looked straight at Max and Fang moved in front of his wife to protect her. "Any other news?"

"One eraser says that she must have another ability, summoning invisible forces or something, some of the erasers were just struck down by air, but there were no gunshots beside their own. The causes of the deaths were slashes to the throat and electricity."

"Now that is odd," Jeb mumbled. He walked to Max and Fang's cage. He seized Fang's shirt and pulled him towards him until they were only separated by the irons bars. "Do you know anything about this?"

Fang didn't reply, although, he bit Jeb's hand, drawing a massive amount of blood. Jeb yelled and pulled away. "Brat," he hissed.

"Why do you think they call me Fang?" Fang asked, with a deadly smirk.

Max smiled. "Because he bites."

Fang looked at his wife. Max was pretty beat up. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and around her eyes was a huge black marks. He. Did. Not. Like. That.

Fang was in no better shape. He too was covered in bruises. They hadn't seen the others since the day they'd arrived, but they had heard that they were being as stubborn as heck towards the scientists. That made him proud.

"We'll get out of here," Max said.

"Or she'll bust us out," Fang said.

"That she could. . ."

_~X~X~X~_

**YAY! Not only have I finished this chapie, but I also finished one for The Hunted Kid(s)!**

**Until next time**

**Adios!**


End file.
